Moments of Triumph
by GoldFountain
Summary: Every moment is a treasured one.
1. Status Quo

A/N: Short, 100-word or so drabbles/profiles on most of the characters in Smash Bros... Enjoy.

* * *

**Moments of Triumph**

* * *

**Not Your Average Plumber (Mario)**

Rescuing princesses and saving the world sounded like they would be no easy feats on the shoulders of an average plumber. But Mario was not your average plumber. Having defeated the dreaded Koopa King countless times throughout his career, as well as having taken on a variety of roles in sports and other recreational activities, it seemed as if the red-garbed hero built his reputation on everything and anything _but_ plumbing. It was a bit peculiar the way that turned out. There was also the question of his mushroom usage. But that was for another time.

* * *

**A Chance to Shine (Luigi)**

It wasn't nice being overlooked. It never was. But making a big name for himself... he wasn't like that. He didn't desire the fame and eminence of his older brother. He didn't want for a chance to shine. In fact, he was actually overjoyed that his older brother could become so famous. His brother was always kind enough to share the wealth, even if he himself didn't ask for it. But when push came to shove, things turned to desperate measures. It wasn't as if he was being overlooked anymore; he wasn't even getting _noticed_. That stung him, all too much. But he knew not to blame his brother. That he was sure of.

* * *

**Feeling of Helplessness (Peach)**

All she wanted was everyone to be happy. She had never liked seeing her loved one get hurt during a clash against her kidnappers. It was the feeling of helplessness she detested, the feeling that she would be worthless when times were dire. She was able to cheer her savior – and sometimes saviors – on occasionally, but what good would that do? Peach knew that Mario would never ask anything of her, and that he was satisfied with how things were. But the thing was, _she_ wasn't. She wanted _everyone_ to be happy, and she couldn't be happy herself if she didn't join the fight.

* * *

**The One He Wanted (Bowser)**

Bowser had always thought that he was charming, handsome, intelligent, fit, and whatever other positive qualities you could think of. And yet, he always had to chase after the one he loved. It wasn't as if he couldn't have all the ladies, no; he just couldn't get the one he _wanted_! It's made him wonder what it was exactly about himself that has caused Peach to turn away from him. Hopefully one day she would come to her senses and realize that _he_, the great Koopa King, was the special one for her all along. Meanwhile, he'll be kidnapping her... like always.

* * *

**Proud and Humble (Donkey Kong)**

When there was a villain, there was a hero. That was just the way things worked. In Donkey Kong's case, he played the hero against the dastardly and cruel King K. Rool. Time and time again, he has come out on top, as was expected of a hero versus villain conference. Always he returned home with welcoming arms and words of hearty thanks. Never did he command himself above the others; no, he was proud and humble. His father's enemy has even realized that things can change, and ever since he and a certain red-garbed plumber reconciled to be acquaintances. Most of the time.

* * *

**Heaven and Paradise (Diddy Kong)**

Diddy Kong was young. Far too young to be frugal or stingy just yet. There were so many things he wanted in life. A life full of nothing but endless bananas and the most comfortable canopy hammocks around. To find him drooling over this gluttony fantasy in the middle of meal foraging was not uncommon, and he's earned his fair share of stick jabs from ol' Cranky Kong. Nevertheless, it was this sort of dream that kept Diddy fueled for the day, as he felt that he was inching closer and closer towards his heaven and paradise while working. Until the day his efforts come to fruition, Diddy would just have to settle for the plain hammock and a few bunches of bananas.

* * *

**Babysitting Task (Yoshi)**

A cheerful, clever creature, cute and cuddly Yoshi didn't mind the babysitting task he had been dealt with years ago. Taking care of the Mario brothers wasn't something that he expected during his daily schedule of midday naps, no, but it did provide him with a sense of duty. Lazing about around on an island with all of the fruit you desired did no good for your reserve, and Yoshi was no exception. Only with the help of his colorful brethren were they able to reunite the twins. Mario paid the Yoshis back by saving them from being trapped in eggs decades later.

* * *

**His Lifestyle, and His Motto (Wario)**

Everyone had their own limits, their own lines that they would never cross. Wario was greedy, but he wasn't a thief. He wouldn't particularly mind becoming one, but it just wasn't his style. As a man whose toil relied upon building immaculate enterprises and empires of wealth and fortune, he never really needed to steal. Of course, there came times when one had to take an unpleasant course of action. Especially when property taxes were involved. That was when Wario could erase all of his lines and boundaries without hesitation. Never regret seizing the day! That was his lifestyle, and his motto.

* * *

**The Perfect Hero (Link)**

Link was the perfect hero. He was brave, chivalrous, generous, and merciful. Everyone that had known the deeds he had accomplished looked up to him in awe and admiration. Being the selfless and modest person that he was, Link brushed off any compliments bashfully as politely as he could. Any approaches made onto him, any twinkles in their eyes, and any lavish gifts Link refused gratefully. When people asked him if he wanted anything at all, he shook his head slowly with a small smile. He replied that he already had all the gifts he wanted. Judging by the fond expression he had whenever he gazed towards Hyrule Castle, it wasn't hard to tell what that one special gift was.

* * *

**To Help Her Special One (Zelda)**

Being a princess was tough; she was relegated to certain stereotypical behaviors. Thankfully, Zelda had one way to get out of her position, if only temporarily. It was a side of her that rarely anyone knew about. An alter ego, to be precise. She had to admit, working from the shadows had a certain quality about it that was appealing. It might have been the stealth aspect of it, or the part where she was able to become an adventurer herself. But no, it was in fact because she was able to help her special one without putting an extra burden on his shoulders.

* * *

**A Curse Upon the Land (Ganondorf)**

Power. Lust. An incorrigible sense of evil. No one else other than the wielder of the Triforce of Power can make claim to have embraced all of these qualities. A curse upon the land, it is admirable just how much havoc one person can wreak. No doubt that his success was due in part to his surprisingly polite and formal demeanor at times, having worked as a valuable and powerful diplomat once in his life before death. His calm, masterly eyes and mind were a testament to his insatiable desire for the end, and reflect the experience of many a reincarnation of this evil being.

* * *

**Waking Sleeper (Toon Link)**

There comes a time where responsibility is thrust onto someone, sometimes unwillingly. The question is whether or not the person is able to handle that responsibility, and be able to take care of it attentively. Most adults have associated such an event with growing up, but for one waking sleeper, it was much more than just maturing. The fate of a land rested in a little boy's hands, as incredible as that seems. Even if he sailed on the high seas, there would be no escape, even by extreme measures. But Toon Link didn't push the responsibility away; on the contrary, he has made it a duty.

* * *

**Drenched with Blood (Samus)**

She was a maiden, but her hands were drenched with blood. Ruthless, cunning, and deviously powerful with or without her Power Suit on – that was Samus. As someone who was alien to the rest of her kind, she has never had opportunities those others had. She had never understood the point of letting her hair down, the appeal of her skin-tight suit, nor the suggestive perks that came with being a woman. To people that have first met her her, more than once has she been mistaken for the opposite gender while in her suit. She didn't feel any inclination to act other than how she has been raised to act, how she has been acting for her entire life, however. Even so, she had her morals. Being a woman of firm resolve, she made the bounty hunting business seem easy, but it never was.

* * *

**Every Precious Moment (Pit)**

Pit used to be a very careful individual. Being an angel, he had learned to distance himself from others almost by second nature, simply due to one mechanism: time. Time was a fickle thing, and an earlier Pit would forget that such a thing existed until someone he was close to passed away. So he never got too close to anyone, but even that wasn't a remedy for his feelings of loneliness. Now, he was wiser. He's learned to treasure every precious moment he has with someone, for even though the time he was with them will be short, at least they will be happy memories.

* * *

**Trust in Each Other (Ice Climbers)**

The two ice climbers, Popo and Nana, were very close to each other, despite being mere children. They've had a partnership for years, and have learned to trust in each other fully and fearlessly. When one of them fell, they could count on the other to pull their weight. It was a mutual, almost intimate relationship. Having such a close relationship meant that they had a lot of responsibility, taking care and keeping each others' secrets. And as to the exact details of their relationship, exactly? Well, that was a secret that only they knew, and them only.

* * *

**Its Own Identity (R.O.B.)**

A mechanized machine that eats nothing and drinks nothing but oil, R.O.B. is as characteristic of a robot as its name derivation can get. It understood the world through binary and saw the world as a macrocosm of its circuits' comprehension. The scopes of its thought process and battle abilities were limited, but it was designed to merely get the job done. A degrading title, it has never minded it. What it did mind – if it could mind at all – was how it came to realize its own identity. One among millions, this R.O.B. would soon arise as a sinister Prime Minister, eventually fulfilling and destroying its own anomalous fantasy.

* * *

**An Immense Appetite (Kirby)**

Cute and cheerful without a care in the world, Kirby has saved the planet as well as become a world-famous cook, but he is much more well-known for his dangerous binge-eating habits. Nothing edible could avoid his sight – or rather, mouth – and most things inedible were also eaten by him anyways. There was one memorable moment when Kirby had come to swallow an entire crate containing helium tanks; Kirby couldn't make any noise other than high-pitched squeaks for what was probably weeks. Even so, that didn't stop him from eating even stranger things. He certainly had an immense appetite. One wonders were all of that food goes, but Kirby couldn't answer. That mystery... is definitely food for thought.

* * *

**A Man of Mysteries (Meta Knight)**

Silent, reserved, and mysterious, Meta Knight prided himself in being an enigma and a man of mysteries. Nothing but the unknown lied behind that mask, his sword slashes never betrayed his graceful and controlled movement. His intentions are questionable but there is no doubt to happy-go-lucky Kirby that he was an ally to him, and to Pop Star as well. Unlike Kirby, who was clear-cut and revealed a wide expanse of expressions, Meta Knight kept himself as a secret and stuck to his stoicism even during evil times. But, while he and Kirby may seem like polar opposites, they do have one thing in common. Unfortunately, that itself is also a mystery.

* * *

**A Healthy Rivalry (King Dedede)**

The self-proclaimed ruler of a planet bedridden with a plague caused by his own troops, supposedly-great-and-renowned King Dedede believed that he was justified to be the ruling monarch wholly and truly. Narcisstic, loud, and brash, the penguin seemed hopeless when it came to any sort of business that did not involve himself. Only through a healthy rivalry with a certain pink puffball and other monstrosities did Dedede begin to cure his dilemma as Pop Star's Grinch. Indeed, he has been purified enough to even partake in friendly contests with Kirby – although admittedly, he still throws a tantrum whenever he loses.

* * *

**His Companions (Olimar)**

The world could change depending on how you looked at it. It was all a matter of perspective. Captain Olimar was someone that excelled particularly at viewing this art. As a being from another planet, he could empathize with the Pikmin and how they were unfamiliar with their current world. So it wasn't surprising that they eventually became allies. Olimar was the leader, and the Pikmin were his companions. Did he ever wonder what those Pikmin felt, sacrificing their lives for him so that he could return to Hocotate safely? Definitely. He understood exactly how each of them felt, even if he didn't look it.

* * *

**Never Give Up (Fox)**

All through his life were twists and turns that had him stumbling at every step. His father's words rung clearly in his ears, telling him to never give up, and to trust his own instincts. He had taken those words to heart and strove to exceed a hundred percent in all that he did, and for all that he believed in. Throughout his travels, he yearns for the chance to see his father one last time – to give him justice in showing his progress one last time. If his father told him to never stop trying, then he wouldn't stop trying to reach him, no matter what it takes.

* * *

**An Exception (Falco)**

Much like how a war veteran never really gets their head out of the fug, a sky-loving avian would naturally always have their head in the clouds. Falco enjoyed flying more than anything else. His plane was an extension of his body, his mind, and his soul. Often times he wondered if there was anything that could take his breath away as much as flying does. Maybe falling in love would do it; Falco had seen the smitten looks on his friend and rival too many times, always silently chuckling to himself at the expression. Anything that got in the way of his flying made him irritable, but perhaps, if it was love, he'd make an exception.

* * *

**Marked Territory (Wolf)**

He was the opposite of a friendly rival. Instead of waging competitions periodically, the bounty hunter waged war every moment that he got. He was a relentless being, going at any length to exact punishment on those he deemed worthy of it. If there was anyone that did him a wrong turn, Wolf would remember it. No target could escape his grudging crosshairs. Even in the skies where freedom was shared by all, Wolf marked territory in the clouds as he saw fit so long as it got him to his destination. As long as he got his revenge, he would be satisfied. To him, the end justified the means.

* * *

**A Convincing Facade (Captain Falcon)**

Despite his outstanding physique, the good Captain was older than he seemed. He had plenty of years to perfect his racing skills, and they were definitely unmatched. No matter the enemy, he would face them head on, shouting out battle cries of his own caliber, tossing out attack names – which were pretty unoriginal, admittedly – that made him seem silly but whose power got the job done. His years have also led to him be able to put up a convincing facade – no one knew that during recreation he spent his time in the gym listening not to blasting rock music, but to sound recordings of renowned classic literary works.

* * *

**A Pretty Pampered Life (Pikachu)**

It was pretty nice not being able to talk. All he had to do to get someone's attention or a nice treat was crawl up to them and make a cute cry or noise. It was a little degenerating to act like a mere cat or dog – whatever those were – but he didn't mind it. After all, if the person in question was ignoring him, he had the ability to send a Thundershock right up their – well, y'know. That rarely happened, though. The ladies all loved to cuddle him and the boys were bedazzled by him. He had a pretty pampered life and enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

**Four Parts to a Whole (Pokemon Trainer)**

He was with them in spirit. Sure, he didn't join his friends directly on the battlefield, but he did call out to them, telling them what should be their next plan of attack. There was a lot of strategy and independent action involved when you were a Pokemon Trainer, but there was also a lot of synergy too. After all, the joy that came when they were declared as winners... the feeling was indescribable. In short, he and his Pokemon were two – or rather, four parts to a whole. All they had to do was to put the pieces together, and victory was theirs.

* * *

**Guilty Pleasures (Lucario)**

Everyone had their guilty pleasures. Even such a stolid and reserved character like Lucario had a few. One of them was watching those old cheesy martial arts movies from the seventies. He had already prepared an excuse that if he were to be found out, he would explain that watching those movies was a way for him to improve his own martial arts skills. It wasn't completely false, though. He certainly got some inspiration from icons such as Bruce Lee for battle techniques. Entertainment was in the eye of the beholder, and this applied to Lucario doubly well.

* * *

**Her Passion (Jigglypuff)**

Singing was her passion. It was the one thing that she would have lived for, if there weren't Pokemon Centers to sustain her. Thankfully there were, and she could live singing by herself happily for the rest of her life. But she didn't. She wanted to charm the masses with her beautiful singing voice. There was one problem: her voice was too beautiful. It lulled the crowd to sleep, and Jigglypuff couldn't have that. She tried to devise multiple ways to prevent sudden narcolepsy when she sang, but none of them worked. She waits for the day when someone can tolerate her powerful yet lulling voice.

* * *

**For Now, He'll Wait (Marth)**

They say that home was where the heart was. That statement had always been true for Marth. There were a lot of things he missed from his home country, Altea. The gentle breezes on the slowly regenerating plains, for one. He missed his friends, his fellow crew members, and even his enemies. However, what he missed the most was probably his wife, Shiida. He kept a picture of her with him at all times, so he could look at her every once in a while. He knew that soon he and his wife would be reunited, but for now, he'll wait.

* * *

**Inheritance (Ike)**

The thought of inheritance never occurred to him. Those kind of thoughts – about the family – were meaningless to a mercenary, whose bounties ranged from slaying foes to possibly slaying – yes, a family. While his physical inheritance was not great, he still inherited father's sword fighting skills, a gift definitely worth much more than any paltry money or goods. That ideology may contradict with him being a mercenary – someone fueled by monetary incentives – but that didn't matter to him. Few things did, but those few things meant a lot to him.

* * *

**Two Uses (Ness)**

Few knew that the yo-yo had two uses, but to be even able to utilize both uses was the ability that Ness was most proud of. Not only did he know a variety of cool tricks that could wow the schoolgirls and ladies back home, but he also knew how to brandish it as a dangerous weapon, its original intended use on the battlefield for warfare. He felt that he understood how to use a yo-yo perfectly, inside and out. Perhaps that was why he was granted PSI abilities, with the way he could unlock the greatest potential of something – in this case, the yo-yo; he knew enough about himself to unlock even his own capabilities. That was pretty impressive for a ten-year old, and to Ness, unlocking things was more than just a hobby.

* * *

**Enduring (Lucas)**

People always wanted the easy way out of things. Lucas had known it; he's tried it many times himself, with his troubled childhood. When things look to be their bleakest, there was usually an interception from heaven or another outside source that would come to save the day. That never happened to Lucas. Things kept getting worse, until he even had to confront his own twin brother; something that he never would have dreamed would happen. But that was reality for you. He had thought about taking the easy way out, but he knew that it was enduring all of that pain would cause him to succeed in the end, and succeed he did.

* * *

**A Simple Kind of Fellow (Mr. Game & Watch)**

To him, the world was technicolor, filled with nothing but shades of grey. He didn't mind it, though. Oh no, not at all. On the contrary, he loved it. To be able to see everyone in glorified 2-D pixellation... it was a blessing that only he could have experienced. His own minimalistic movements conveyed an incredible amount without him saying so much as a word. All he needed to express his emotions occasionally were a few 'beeps' here and there, and nothing else. People understood him. He was a simple kind of fellow, and he liked it that way.

* * *

**A Little Light (Snake)**

Being talented didn't solve everything. Despite having both arguably the best mental and physical capabilities for a spy, there was a lot that he still didn't know about the world. It was because of this reason that he came to be a man of few words. Most assumed that it was his personality, and it was partially true. However, in full truth, he appreciated all that goes around him, if only because it took his mind off of his own dark past. But as his associates have taught him, there was always a little light left in the world. Even if you were a criminal.

* * *

**Breathe in Slowly (Sonic)**

A lot of people thought that he was all about speed. He scoffed at them; how could be as shallow as that? Sure, speed was an important aspect of his life, an aspect that made daily activities a little difficult, but that didn't mean that he couldn't stop and enjoy smelling the flowers for a bit. Of course, he wouldn't be caught dead doing that in public, but the possibility of him doing that behind the scenes was still there. Although he had to admit he was being a bit shallow too, for believing that others were that narrow-minded. Perhaps, for now, he should just settle down, and breathe in slowly.

* * *

A/N: And there they are. They're a bit... sappy? I had a lot of fun writing this. My personal favorite was Mr. Game & Watch's. Least favorite is probably Fox's; I really rushed through on that one. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Forgotten Five

The Forgotten Five

* * *

**A Cure (Dr. Mario)**

No one saw him for other than as a benevolent figure, a doctor that warded off the perils of combat and danger. Each and every day he would receive a new patient, covered with new wounds. He thought he would become desensitized to these sights after a while, but as time went on, even a cut or bruise would be enough to make him cringe. Somehow, all this violence seemed so utterly pointless. He was glad that he simply had to heal nowadays, but that has never stopped him from trying to find a cure for the plague known as war.

* * *

**The First, and the Last (Mewtwo)**

Born without a soul, he was made purely for the sake of science. He had no equal. His closest relative, gene-wise, was too alien to even be compared to him. While Mew created, he destroyed. Not one creature could have claimed to have had the same power as him, nor share the same gruesome experiences. His past was forged for him, and he could never stake to claim a future. He was the first, and the last of his kind. His only wish - if he could even have that - would be to free anyone else of this same forlorn fate.

* * *

**Cuteness, a Deadly Weapon (Pichu)**

What he lacked in strength, he made up for it in other ways. He was always considered the runt of his group, having been inferior whenever he was pitted against his evolved counterpart. Yet, even though he was weak, powerless, and without seemingly any redeeming qualities, people never actually picked on him. For what he was not able to do, he made up for it by becoming a complement to others, always being able to put a smile on someone's face. This was one aspect that he was unrivaled in. This aspect was cuteness, a deadly weapon in skilled hands.

* * *

**Marching Forward (Young Link)**

He was forced out of the woods and into the wild. His tale was woven by the many tongues of intrigue he had come to visit along his adventure, exploring the vast expanse of the world that could be described no less than as an epic or saga that spanned across even the limits of time. Yet, even with all of the daunting prospects thrown before him, the young boy took it all in stride. Without losing the concentration and devotion of a well-trained soldier, yet not gaining the stolidity that came with it, Young Link just kept marching forward in this brave new world.

* * *

**Promises (Roy)**

With footsteps dancing lightly on the battlefield, Roy gripped and swung his sword with equally graceful precision. Such movements were not only the result of years worth of training - long enough experience to have made him leader of an army at the age of fifteen - but also his adherence to his promises. He had so much to live for, so much to protect. What was once a promise to protect became so much more. Roy was rather oblivious to all these changes and developments, but never once did he brush away the idea that it was love that fueled his flames.

* * *

A/N: Now, the forgotten five are not quite so forgotten. Found this un-uploaded, now reedited! Young Link's is probably the worst out of this bunch.


End file.
